


A new view; The prisoner of Azkaban

by DarkStorm01



Series: Harry Potter; A new view [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 22:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19118854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStorm01/pseuds/DarkStorm01
Summary: This work is a continuation of the new view series based Prisoner of Azkaban, on the view of my original character. This fiction is much shorter as the prisoner of Azkaban centred a lot on Harry's background.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

The Prisoner.

The news of Sirius Blacks escape had spread through the villages and towns. It reached Matt’s ears the day the papers came out. Matt had changed over the course of the month; his hair had been cut from waist length to past his shoulders and had grown an inch or two in height.  The blond had a book about wand woods and cores.

 

“Matt you might want to see this” his aunt called. Matt looked up from his book to see Andromeda holding the Daily Prophet. The imaged was slightly blurred from a distance as all wizarding photos were. The blond sat up on the plump navy chair. The picture came into focus.

 

“How is that even possible,” Matt asked perplexed. “Azkaban is supposed to be impenetrable.”

 

Andromeda nodded her dark black hair flowing down her back in waves. Her husband Ted followed came into the room. Out of all the others Ted looked the most closely related to Matt; he had dark blond hair, Caucasian and had a goatee on his chin. “It’ll be fine kiddo,” Ted’s calm voice carried to him smoothly.

 

The few weeks left of the summer Matt spent his free time theorising about how Black escaped. These theories became weirder as time progressed.

 


	2. Despair's messenger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dementors on the train and characters have to relive their worst memories.

Chapter 2.

Despair’s messenger.

Matt travelled along the corridor of the Hogwarts express. The carpet created an endless stream of pale green.  Matt managed to find the end compartment containing Hermione and the others. However, an unexpected adult was sleeping in the corner. Ragged robes, dark blond almost brown hair that was what Matt noticed first. R. J. Lupin the new professor of DADA.

“Hey Matt.  Be careful not to wake him.” Hermione whispered. So exploding snap was out of the question as was wizard chess.

 The journey continued in silence. Until the train stopped suddenly. A swirling fog surrounded the train. “What’s happening” Ron said looking out the window.

Almost immediately two bodies came through the door when it opened. Ginny and Neville. Both was talking loudly. “Quiet” came a hoarse voice. Lupin had woken up.  

That’s when a dark figure appeared in the corridor, a grey hand grasped the handle. The door opened to show the creature. A dementor. Cold swept across Matt, chilling him down to his bones. Matt heard the crying. A memory appeared in his mind. Himself being taken away from his father while only a baby. Being placed into his aunt’s arms.

 “Matt, MATT” someone shouted. Matt’s vision cleared to show Hermione standing in front of him.

Snap. Matt jumped when Professor Lupin broke a large bar of chocolate. “Here eat this.” He said as he handed Matt and Harry the largest pieces.

The train was moving again making its short journey to Hogwarts.


	3. The Boggart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second year defence against the dark arts classes faces a boggart and Matt sees his worst fears. Introduction of Luna.

Chapter 3

The Boggart

To the surprise of most of the students that resided within the walls of Hogwarts, Professor Lupin was an outstanding teacher.  He had an expansive knowledge of creatures and spells.

Matt’s class for Defence was waiting for Lupin to arrive. The class comprised of Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. Small groups of students mingled.  Matt sat next to a Ravenclaw student, Luna Lovegood. She was an interesting individual, she didn’t allow anything to get her down and was always herself.  

“Okay everyone. If you could stand up and form a line.” Came the professor’s voice. “Today we’ll be learning about boggarts. Boggarts are shapeshifters. They choice the shape of what their opponent fears most.”

As the students lined up Professor Lupin dragged a chest into the centre of the room. “Each of you most find a way to fight what you most fear with laughter. The spell you need is called riddikulus.”

Lupin slowly open the lid of the chest.  Matt saw a small sliver of black before a clown appeared. Several other fears appeared before it was Matt’s turn. The boggart became to change. A woman was on the floor in front of him, she had bright purple hair, and brown eyes. “Riddikulus” Matt yelled. Immediately the body changed appearance and started to dance the thriller. Michael Jackson outfit and all. The small detail of the original illusion was a pure white wand pointing at the body disappeared.

As soon as the lesson had ended Matt ran from the classroom into the deserted corridors of the school. Not hearing a set of footsteps following. It turned out to be Luna, instead of talking she just sat by him being a comforting presence.


	4. The escape of Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. The escape of Sirius Black told from a window in Gryffindor tower.

Chapter four. 

The escape of Black. 

Matt had trouble sleeping the night of the 6th June. Staring at the moon while the other boys where fast asleep, some were snoring away.

Silver strips of light shone throughout the dormitory, lighting up each of the boys faces. Collin’s golden hair glimmered when the soft light bounced of it through the gap in his curtain. The trunks at the bottom of the beds glistened.  

Matt had heard whispers that night from the portraits, Black had been captured and sentenced to the Dementors kiss. A worse punishment then death. It made Matt wonder why Black hadn’t been subjected to it before now with how he killed thirteen people.

Suddenly a shadow obscured the window. A hippogriff, with two people on its back. It hovered a bit before passing by Gryffindor tower on the way towards the Ravenclaw tower.

A few minutes passed before the shadow reappeared only this time having three shadowy figures instead of two.  


End file.
